The present disclosure generally relates to a system for providing haptic feedback to a user, and specifically to haptic devices that provide variable bending resistance.
Virtual reality (VR), Augmented reality (AR), Mixed reality (MR), and any combination thereof are simulated environments created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a Head-Mounted Display (HMD) system. Typically, a HMD system includes a HMD headset that provides visual and audio information to the user. Conventional HMD systems create virtual hands in the simulated environment and use a hand tracking system to track motion and positions of the user's hands. However, many conventional hand tracking systems are based on optical systems, and such systems may not capture accurate poses of a user's hand. For example, the hand may be positioned such that finger position is obscured by another part of the hand.